Automated banking machines are well known. A common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an Automated Teller Machine (hereinafter “ATM”). ATMs enable customers to carry out a variety of banking transactions by interacting with the machine rather than a human teller. Examples of banking transactions that are commonly carried out using ATMs include withdrawals, deposits, transfer of funds between accounts, payment of bills, and account balance inquiries. The types of transactions that a customer may carry out at a particular ATM are determined by hardware and software configuration of that particular ATM as well as the hardware and software configuration of the institution to which the particular ATM is connected. Other types of automated banking machines may allow customers to charge against accounts, or print or dispense items of value such as statements, coupons, tickets, wagering slips, vouchers, checks, food stamps, money orders, scrip or travelers checks.
The architecture of prior art ATMs renders these machines extremely inflexible. Current ATM architecture is based on traditional hierarchical software and a closed system. Most significantly, the functionality offer through an ATM is fixed at the time the ATM is physically installed or physically visited for purposes of upgrading the machine. The software used for the operation of the ATM is typically contained in firmware installed in the machine, which is fixed and difficult to upgrade. Furthermore, when in operation, the ATM acts primarily as a “dumb” terminal to the remote host (i.e., the financial institution). Little if any logic related to a customer's session with the ATM is contained within the ATM, but is rather stored and executed at the host site. This traditional approach to ATM design and operation results in long development time, increased time to market, inflexible and expensive upgrades, inflexible user functionality, inflexible user interfaces and inordinate dependency on hardware and software developers.
Prior art ATMs are typically connected to proprietary communications networks in order to allow customers to use ATMs provided by those other than its own financial institution. These networks interconnect the ATMs operated by financial institutions and other entities. Some examples of these networks include the NYCE™ and STAR™ systems. The interconnection capability of these networks enables a user to access his accounts at his own financial institution while using a banking machine operated by different institution. This interconnection capability is available so long as the foreign institution's banking machine is connected to a network (e.g., NYCE™ to which the user's home financial institution is also connected. When using such a “foreign” ATM, the user is limited to the transaction options provided by the foreign institution and the options available at the specific ATM being used.
A customer may encounter difficulties when using a foreign institution's ATM. Such difficulties may occur because the user is not familiar with the type of machine operated by the institution. Customer confusion may result because the customer does not know which buttons or other physical mechanisms are required to be actuated to accomplish the desired transactions. Furthermore, the transaction flow (e.g., the series of menu options) presented to a customer at a foreign institution's machine may be significantly different from the machines with which the customer is familiar at the user's institution. This is a problem particularly when the user is from another country and is not familiar with the type of banking machine or the language of the interface provided by the (truly) “foreign” institution. Likewise, the documents, that are generated by the ATM printer, are generally limited to a limited group of defined formats in a single language (e.g., English). Further, the user may be presented with options that are inappropriate for the user's accounts.
A foreign institution's ATMs may also provide more, less, or a different type of transaction than the user is familiar with at their home institutions ATMs. For example, the ATMs at the user's home institution may enable the transfer of funds between the user's accounts. This particular transaction enables the user to maintain funds in higher interest bearing accounts until they are needed. If the foreign institution does not provide this capability, the user will be unable to perform this familiar (and sometimes necessary) function when operating the foreign ATM machine. The inability of a user at a foreign machine to conduct the transactions to which they are accustomed may present problems (e.g., transferring funds into a checking account prior to a scheduled automatic withdrawal.
Communication over wide area networks enables messages to be communicated between distant locations. The best known wide area network is the Internet, which can be used to provide communication between computers throughout the world. In the past, the Internet has not been widely used for financial transaction messages, as it is not inherently a secure system. Messages intended for receipt at a particular computer address may be intercepted at other addresses without detection. Because the messages may be intercepted at locations that are distant in the world from the intended recipient, there is potential for theft and fraud.
Approaches are being developed for more secure transmission of messages on the Internet. Encryption techniques are also being applied to Internet messages. However, the openness of the Internet has limited its usefulness for purposes of financial messages, particularly financial messages associated with the operation of automated banking machines.
Messages in wide area networks may be communicated using the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet protocol (“TCP/IP”). U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,422 illustrates an example of a system in which financial information stored in databases is accessed through a private wide area network using TCP/IP messages. The messages transmitted in such networks, which use TCP/IP, may include “documents” (also called “pages”). Such documents are produced in Hypertext Markup Language (“HTML”) which is a reference to a type of programming language used to produce documents with commands or “tags” therein. The tags are codes, which define features and/or operations of the document such as fonts, layout, imbedded graphics, and hypertext links. HTML documents are processed or read through use of a computer program referred to as a “browser.” The tags tell the browser how to process and control what is seen on a screen and/or is heard on speakers connected to the computer running the browser when the document is processed. HTML documents may be transmitted over a network through the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (“HTTP”). The term “Hypertext” is a reference to the ability to embed links into the text of a document that allow communication to other documents, which can be accessed in the network.
As shown in FIG. 1, an ATM 2 communicates with a host processor 6 across a network 4. The host processor 6 is operated by the institution responsible for the operation of the ATM 2, typically a financial institution (i.e., a bank). Although not shown, multiple ATMs can be connected to the host 6 through the network 4. Furthermore, multiple hosts can be connected to the network 4 to service the multiple ATMs. ATM 2 is capable of performing self-testing and notifying the host 6 when a problem is detected, e.g., no cash, no receipt, or no deposits. In response to such a notification from the ATM 2, the host 6 modifies its control of the ATM's display so that a user will be aware of an existing problem or limited service available at the malfunctioning ATM 2.
To use the system shown in FIG. 1, a user first swipes a bank card through the card reader that is part of the ATM machine 2. The card typically has a magnetic strip containing user data. The user is then prompted to enter a personal identification number (“PIN”). The ATM 2 then communicates across the network with the host 6. The user's account information is pulled and transmitted to the ATM 6. Using this prior art system, no customer specific information reaches the ATM until after the user has entered its PIN.